Ape Meets Fox
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: It is the Genin Exam and, as expected, Uchiha Sasuke passes with flying colors. But what's this, a strange kid comes in saying he wants to take the Genin Exam? He just came to the village! Who is this blond kid and who is his friend? Repost of unfinished Story. NarutoxOC


**~SMK~**

**Revelations and Departure**

_October 10th. Seven years ago on that day, a terrible tragedy took place. A great and powerful demon attacked Konohagakure and would've most likely destroyed the village if it wasn't for the Yondaime Hokage. Although unable to vanquish the demon, he was able to contain it in a newborn baby. The new found jinchuriki's name is Uzumaki Naruto, the unkown son of the Yondaime. The demon itself had a name that many if not all feared, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Seven years have passed since that fateful day and festival has been created in honoring the Yondaime for defeating the Kyuubi. It is also a day where some of the villagers decided to 'finish' what the Yondaime started and kill Uzumaki Naruto. _

_In the seven years of Naruto's existince he has been hated, scorned, ignored, etc. by all of the villagers who believed the boy to simply be the demon under human skin. If it wasn't for the Sodaime's law the whole village would know of Naruto's origins and not just the survivors of the attack. Despite the Sodaime's law the villagers were still able to keep Naruto isolated and unable to befriend any of their children and ignore his very existence, making him lonely and unable to trust almost anyone. Every year on his birthday he would hide from the villagers and not come for the most a week, for his birthdays were always filled with unknown and fear._

_That is not the case on this October 10th..._

**~SMK~**

_'I wonder what present Jii-san got me?'_

This was the thought that had been plaguing the mind of Uzumaki Naruto, age seven. He had unruly blond hair that spiked everywhere on top of his head. A cool deep blue were his eyes as they shined with child-like innocence. three whisker-like birth marks rested on each side of his cheeks. His skin was a light-tan color for always being in the sun. He donned a black shirt with an orange spiral on the back, bright orange, almost neon, pants with many hidden pockets and blue sandals made accustomed for academy students.

Naruto had been wondering about what a letter from the Sanidame Hokage said for past week. He never really got present on his birthday up until recently so the mere thought of someone giving him a gift worth keeping a secret was driving him insane. As of now, Naruto iss currently running on the roofs to avoid meeting any Villagers feeling bold and decided to attack in broad daylight. He was heading for the Hokage Tower, the tallest building in Konohagakure, where he'll meet up with the Sadaime Hokage who will present him with his gift.

_'But if it's my gift, why does Rei-chan need to be there as well?'_

This thought was also buzzing through his mind, after all it was **his birthday**, not Rei-chan's so why did she had to be there? Rei is Naruto best friend, well only friend to be exact. She was being chased by bullies and Naruto defended when no one else did. That was three years ago and they have been friends ever since. Bieng both orphans helped as well to make sure they were never seperated. The young Jinchuriki did not have to worry because Rei would probably be waiting for him near the Hokage Tower by now. After another 10 minutes of roof hopping throughout the village, Naruto finally made it to the Hokage Tower where he caught his breath near a Young girl.

That girl was Aya Rei, Naruto's friend and fellow orphan. She had Azure blue hair that was pretty short for a girl and might even be considered boyish. she has very deep red eyes, so deep infact that her irises were merely a darker shade of red. She wore a dull burgendy dress with a thin yellow ribbon around the coller, along with a pair of black ballerina style shoes. Her skin was a porcelien white and with her nuetral features, you would think she was a doll if it wasn't for a steady rise on her chest, indicating she is breathing. She calmly stood where she was only to move her head in Naruto's direction, waiting for him to stand up properly so they may proceed with their current objective.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" the stoic girl asked in a monotone voice, her face void of any emotion.

Calming himself, he stood upright then flashed a big grin at Rei. "Heh! You should know better then to ask that question at me. I feel good, no better I feel great, Dattebayo!"

A small smile spread on her face as her eyes shown a warmth that wasn't there previously. "Well then, shall we go see what Hokage-sama got you for your brithday Naruto-kun?"

"Lead the way Rei-chan!"

And thus, the two children began the walk up the Hokage Tower to meet the Hogkage himself. Despite being on the top floor, neither child was winded by long trek upwards from the stair case and continued on forward to a door marked 'Hokage's Office'. Naruto slid open the door then gave a mock bow to rei silently saying 'Ladies first'. With a giggle, Rei gave a mock curtsie in return and stepped inside the now open room. Narutom followed and closed the door on his way in before taking seat next to Rei where two chairs were placed in front of a desk which was occupied by an aged man.

That is Sarutobi, the Sadaime Hokage. His eyes showed wisdom and knowledge that very few would gain in countless liftimes. He wore a white robe with the kanji of fire on the back and a whit straw hat with the same symbol on the front. He let out a puff of smoke from his pipe that is resting between his lips before he removed it with his left hand so to allow him to speak with his guest.

"Naruto-kun, Rei-chan it is good to see you. How has your day been?"

Rei gave a half-hearted shrug before answering, "No complaints as of yet Hokage -sama."

"Could've been better, but it could've been a lot worse as well so okay I guess." Naruto answered as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"That is good to hear. Now it is safe to assume that your both curious as to why I called you both when it is Naruto's birthday correct?" With a nod from both children, the Sadaime contiuned on, "For me to answer your question I'll both of you a question. Naruto-kun how do you like your apartment and be honest." The blond hesitated at first, wondering what to say, but decided to do what the Sadaime said and answer honestly.

"It sucks." He began with distaste, "The paint is peeling, the walls have holes and there's rats everywhere." He let out a shudder as a memory of him waking up to see a two beedy red eyes staring back at him. "There's no hot water or electricity, and the roof leaks as well. All and all its pretty shitty." Nodding at his answer Sarutobi turned to Rei who had a look of disgust due to Naruto's vulgar language.

"And what about you Rei-chan, do you like the orphanage?" Unlike Naruto, Rei had no problem telling the truth to anyone and spoke imediately.

"I hate it. All the other children are afraid or disgusted by me, and the adults completly become ignorant when they start to hit me. It's alway cold and uncomfortable during night time, and unbearingly humid during the day. Soemtimes there is no food and when there is, I get left with the crumbs."

"Thank you for answering my questions." Sarutobi said to the children. "That is exactly what I needed to know so I'll know I made the right decision. Naruto-kun," at the call of his name Naruto paid a bit more attention to the man before him, "I has come to my attention of the state of your apartment, but I had to make sure with you so I know you wont be disapointed. An apartment building has recently become vacant and the landlord decided to sell he property off and go into early retirement. That building has come into my possession and I decided to give you a new apartment, a cleaner and working apartment." at this information, Naruto's eyes widened with astonishment as he realized what the old man has just said. From what he heard the Hokage is basicaly giving him a new apartment which he owns being the landlord an all. That means he not going to get cheated.

"TH-THANK YOU JII-SAN!" Naruto then proceeded to glomp the man as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Expecting this reaction, The Sadaime Hokage returned the hug full force. Rei smiled at the heart warming scene in front as Naruto cries turned into sobs. The hug lasted for about five minutes, which Naruto dislodged himself from the Saidame and sat back down on his seat to listen to what else the veteren shinobi had to say.

"Now then Naruto-kun, your new apartment is a fair bit bigger than your current one. Like your old apartment the kitchen, dining room, and living room is all one room. There is on restroom and one shower along with two bedrooms roughly about 14x14. Each room has a twin sized bed, a dresser, and a closet for your own personal use." Finished Sarutobi with his explanation of the layout of the apartment.

Naruto nodded at everything said, but Rei cocked her head in confusion, "Two bedrooms? What is the purpose of the extra room Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi let out a chuckle as he gave his response. "Hehehe. Alaways observent are you Rei-chan? The second room is for you when your able to leave the orphanage, which should be in about three days if I remeber correctly." Now it was Rei's turn to be speachless. She has been just told that she'll no longer need to live in the kami foresaken orphanage and she can move in with Naruto. She did not know what to say, luckily Naruto was there to talk.

"Not only do I get a new apartment, but Rei-chan gets to live with me to!" Naruto pratically shouted. His shocked expression changed into one of pondering before asking, "Is that alright, I mean... me and Rei-chan living together with no adult supervision?" At Naruto's question Rei snapped back to reality as the magnitude of what he said hit her. She then looked at Sarutobi hoping that it wasn't _'to good to be true_'. Sarutobi gave them a nod as to say yes which made the children visibly relax in their seats. The aged Hokage than began to rummage through one of the drawers in his desk. Bursting with curiosity, Naruto and Rei tried to look over the desk in vain to see what the Sadaime is trying to pull out. After another ten seconds, Sarutobi pulled out a peice of paper with some writing on it along with a pair of keys. He handed the paper to Rei and the keys to Naruto.

"Those are the keys to your new apartment." Sarutobi answered to Naruto's unspoken question. He the turned to Rei to clear her confusion as well, "And that is set of direction to your new apartment which start off in Ichiraku's Ramen. I figured you two will get something to eat before seeing your new home." The two nodded numbly as the truth finally set between them. A whole new life is ahead of them, and they couldn't wait to embrace it. Sarutobi then waved them good-bye as Naruto and Rei got up from their seats and walked out of his office a little to eagerly.

**~SMK~**

_**At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**_

_**"**_ANOTHER MISO RAMEN PLEASE"

"I also request another miso ramen."

Ayame let out a laugh as she took the empty plates from their best customers as her father, Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen, merrily preprared two more bowls of miso ramen to the starving children. He was used to Naruto's monstrous appetite, who was now on his third bowl, but Rei was keeping up with him! Teuchi finally couldn't take it take and decided to ask Rei what happened.

"Naruto-kun and I are moving into his new apartment which he got from Hokage-sama." Rei answered after swallowing the ramen in her mouth. The father and daughter had a look of surprise that quickly changed to a knowing grin. Naruto noticed this and started to get nervous with how they looked at him and Rei.

"Eh Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san, why are looking at us like that?"

"Oh no reason." Ayame replied in a sing-song voice that only made Naruto more and more nervous. "Its just that I think it is so cute that you two are living together now."

Rei, who had started to listen into the conversation, wondered what Ayame meant by that. And by the look of Naruto's face, so did he. "What has made you say that Ayame-chan?" Rei asked.

"Its the first step that'll take you to a relationship beyond friendship." At her answer the two children confusion grew. "First you two will do everything together. Eating, cleaning, reading, studying, bathing, sleeping and before long you'll have strange urges. Maybe like why Naruto has that between his legs when you don't Rei-chan and vice-versa." At his daughter proclamation Teuchi let out a horrified gasp.

_'What does Naruto-kun have that i don't?'_

_'What do I have that Rei-chan doesn't?'_

Ayame ignored her fathers cries of sorrow and continued on from where she left off. "These urges will grow as your hormones become aware. Soon you two will be holding hands and blushing, wanting more and more bodily contact, and before you know it you'll be kissing each other in pure bliss." At this Ayame let out sigh at the kawaii scene in head of Naruto and Rei kissing innocently. Naruto and Rei however were trying to control the blush that crept up on their cheeks.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AYAME-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed as Rei tried to drown herself in her bowl of ramen.

Meanwhile across the street, a young man in his early twenties stepped out of the shadow as he continued to gaze at the scene before him with a look of hatred. The man had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. he wore a navy blue shirt and pants combo. He had a forehead protector with a metal plate on, engraved with a leaf, tied on his head. A flask jacket signifying that he was a chuunin level ninja was draped over his shirt.

_'Damn that demon. He destroyed our town, killed our love ones and what does he get in return? A freaking suite all to himself and his little bitch.'_The unkown chuunin thought angrily. Just then he got an idea that made him grin a feral grin. Today was the day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune no? why not make it the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed. Fuck the Sadaime's law. The demon brat must die before he decides to kill us first. With that in mind the chuunin went off in the direction of the apartment complex that Naruto would be staying in.

Naruto and Rei were walking down the first street to their new apartment. both still red in the face from the embarresment that Ayame put them through. Their was an akward silence between for they did not know what to say after the previous conversation. Naruto looked to his left, not daring to look at Rei who was at his left, when he smelled somthing in the air. He looked up to see smoke rising a few blocks ahead of them. He sniffed the air again to comform with himself that what he smelled was infact smoke. He frowned before he turned his attention to Rei, who had her face burried in the directions to their apartment.

"Ne Rei-chan?" at the sound of his voice Rei let out an eep of surprise that Naruto thought was cute. "Just wondering, where would are apartment be from here?"

A little perplex as to why Naruto would a question like that rei looked over the directions so she could know the general direction of the apartment. "It should be in that direction. What made you ask that... question?" Her voice died down to a whisper as she looked at the direction to which she pointed at only to see a large pile of smoke where their new apartment should be. She looked at Naruto who had a serious look on. their eyes met for a brief moment as one thought was meade in their minds. Then, without missing a beat, they broke off in a run to their apartment, praying to kami that that wasn't their new home on fire.

Kami wanted to be a prick at that moment.

What used to be a beautiful apartment complex was now a smoldering pile of burning ash. Rei put her hands at her mouth in disbelief at the scene before them while Naruto clenched his hands in fustration. Somehow, he knew it was to good to be true. A new apartment, his bestfriend living with him, the Sadaime as his landlord. It was all to good to be true. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed by and lodged itself right infront of the two, missing Naruto's foot by mere centimeters. They looked towards the direction the Kunai was thrown to see the same man that was watching them in the ramen stand. The look on his face made Rei quiver in fear and Naruto growl at him. The man slowly walked over to them, pulling out several more kunai along with shuriken. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed Rei's arm and started a mad dash away from where they are. The man let out a hysteric laugh as the chase began.

Ran and ran they did as Kunai and Shuriken attempted to pierce them. Every now and then they'll find their mark which earned a yelp of pain from Rei and growl of rage from Naruto. The chase did not last as they found themselves trapped in an alley. With nowhere left to go, Naruto made himself into a meat shield for Rei as the dangerous chuunin crept eerily closer. Rei went to a fedal postion, shaking and mumbling incohorent words. The same face of hatred and insanity was still there as the chuunin decided to taunt his prey.

"Heh. Nowhere left to run demon." He began, "You and your little toy are trapped."

Naruto hid his fear behind a mask of anger as he glared at the man before him. "Don't you dare touch Rei-chan!"

The chuunin was taken by surprised at Naruto's threat, but that surprise soon turned back to one hatred. "Oh don't worry I wont lay a finger on her." The chuunin then began to form hand seals. Naruto tensed as he preprared for the worst as the chuunin finished his sequence. Rei chose this moment to look at their asailant who happened to be staring at her straight in the eye. Big mistake.

**"Magen: Kononyo no Makai" **As those words left the chuunins mouth Rei began to scream in agony. It felt like her whole body was on fire and it just kept getting worse.

"REI-CHAN!" Naruto's heart was breaking. His best friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do. He didn't even know what was causing it! Then it hit him. That chuunin had something to do with. Naruto's face of panic turned to on of rage as rei became unconsiance due to the pain. Seeing Rei injured and helpless made his blood boil, but really set him off was the laugh that came from the person who caused this. Anger and sorrow took over as a faint red aura surrounded him. his whisker marks darkened and his nails grew longer. His became even wilder than before as his eyes changed from an ocean blue to a furious red. Sharpened canines made themselves known as bit back a roar.

"**St**ay** aw**a**y." **the chuunin laugh came to an arupt stop as he gazed at his prey. What he saw made him wish he didn't. Right in front of him no longer stood a frightened 7-year old. No, he was replaced with a monster. That the only way he could describe to horrible being infront. Acting stupid the chuunin walked closer to the denomic being. This time Naruto did let out a roar, a horrible, blood curdling roar. "I s**a**i**d **ST**A**Y** AWAY!**" bellowing out another roar Naruto sprinted forward with his hand ready to slash the man before to ribbons.

**~SMK~**

The vetern shinobi puffed out another smoke from his pipe as he gazed at the hastidly written letter given to him half an hour ago. His weary eyes not wanting to believe what the letter said, but not even he could deny the truth in the words. For reality to finally to set in, he read the letter for the 8th time.

_Dear Jii-san,_

_Your probably wondering why Im riting a letter to you when I could just bardge into your office and started shouting about my problems. I'm going to asue- usa? you know what I mean. I'm guessing you found out about what happened around the apartment so I'll cut to the chase. I found out about my tenent, plain and simple. Due to this revel… revele…-you know what I mean0 I decided to leave Konoha for a short amount of time. About 4 years sounds good to me. Why am I leaving? To keep Rei-chan safe. That battle with the ninja openned my eyes to what I am doing to Rei-chan if I continued to be around her. I wont be able to handle her getting hurt because of me and if I stay in Konoha that is whats going to happen. _

_I am also leaving to train myself because I knowe that I'm not going to get the same treatment like all the other kids. Probably going to get ignored if I'm lucky. My decision is final jii-san. There is nothing you can do to stop me. Don't worry, I'll be back to take the last year in the academy so I can catch up with Rei for the lost time. That is if she will forgive or remeber me. Good-bye jii-san. Next time you see me I'll be strong enough to not just protect Rei-chan, but all of Konoha. They fear me because they don't know me, and because they see me as the Kyuubi. That will change when I come back._

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S Can you find rei-chan a nice home and family? It will mean a lot to me._

Sarutobi let out a dry chuckle at his pseudo-granson's letter. Despite knowing of his tenent and the reason behind the village's hatred for him, he is still going to protect them. This village did not deserve Naruto nor would it ever. Sarutobi then turned his attention to his left window as he watched rain splatter on the glass. It began to rain 2 hours ago leading to the cancellation of the festival. It was also during the begining of the downpour did an ANBU spotted a crying Naruto, an unconsious Rei, and half-dead chuunin near where the fire was reported. With a sigh, Sarutobi began to make plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be busy day he knew. He pocketed the letter and made his way to the hospital to check up on Rei.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Konoha, a small figure stood in the rain as he faced the direction opposite of the village with his head looking at his former home. His blue eyes continued to gaze softly at the village. Moving his head downward, the lone figure sprinted to the woods for shelter from the rain, not looking back once in fear of seeing ninja tracking him down. The night was filled with sorrow as an innocent soul was wounded and the poured with salt. the sky shed the tears the boy did not allow to fall from his face as he dissapeared into the forest, not to be seen again until 4 years have passed.

**To be continued**


End file.
